


A Midnight Kiss

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: He's going to do it. Lucas is going to kiss Jens at midnight.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	A Midnight Kiss

The music at the party was so loud it made Lucas flinch every time the bass thumped. He could feel small beads of sweat trickling down his spine. It was almost time and he was so nervous that he’d been forced to hide his trembling hands in the pockets of his denim jacket. Kes gave him a knowing look from where he stood next to Jayden, both of them keeping an eye on the situation. They’d dared him to do it after all, so of course they’d want to stick close by. 

Lucas was scared, but also excited. He’d been dreaming about this moment for so long now, almost ten months to be exact. And now the moment was finally here. 

The hazy sound of chatter and laughter dwindled as the countdown began. People moved all around him, pairing up. No-one was near Jens. He thinks his friends might've had something to do with that, so that when Lucas pushed himself off the wall and finally approached him, he wouldn't have any competition. 

“Three, two, one” the crowd chanted and cheered. 

Lucas leaned up on his tip-toes slightly, hands curling into the soft material of Jens shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed, relishing in the soft feel of Jens lips. He allowed himself a moment to savour the feeling, as fireworks burst through the night sky outside. 

It was the perfect moment. 

Lucas pulled away, and Jens looked at him, stunned. He gave the boy an awkward smile and then he was turning on his heels, sprinting for the door. The dare was to kiss Jens at midnight, he never agreed to stick around afterwards. 

“Wait-” he heard a familiar voice call behind him, but he was already rushing down the stairs and out of the front door.  Ducking around the side of the house, he leaned against the cool brick wall, panting. He gave a disbelieving laugh, shaky fingers reaching up to brush across his tingling lips. He’d actually done it. He’d kissed Jens Stoffels. 

“Suck it Kes” He whispered, beaming up at the glowing fireworks above him. 

“Do I even want to know?” A deep voice drawled. Lucas turned his head, his heart skipping a beat. Jens was leaning on the wall, only three feet away from him, looking at him, with a hint of surprise still shimmering in his eyes. 

“He said I wouldn’t do it,” Lucas explained, at a loss for what else to say. 

Jens face fell. “So it was just a dare?”

Lucas blinked. It certainly had been a dare but that didn’t mean he hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to do it. Jens turned to walk away and Lucas felt his heart sink. “Wait!” he called, stepping forward.

Jens stilled, glancing back at him, his eyes hooded. “Why?” He asked, his face serious. “Give me one good reason”

Lucas could hear the noise of the sliding door opening behind them and people noisily spilling out into the garden, the music from inside filling the air. Lucas didn’t care, he just kept moving closer to Jens. Looking deep into his eyes, he gathered every ounce of bravery left in his body. 

“Kes dared me to do it because he knows how much I like you” he explains softly, his voice barely above a whisper. It was clear from the way Jens eyes widened that he’d heard every word. 

“You like me?” Jeans asked, a small frown pulling at his brows. Lucas stopped right in front of him, blood pulsed in his ears as his heart pounded faster, looking up at him like he’d hung the moon.

“So much” he admitted.

This time, it was Jens who grabbed his shirt, ducking down to kiss him. Lucas gave a surprised squeak and then melted into the kiss. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Jens neck, pulling him even closer. 

“Get it Luc” Jayden yelled from behind, he could hear his other friends laughing and hollering. Lucas stuck his middle finger up, smiling against Jens lips. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Jens murmured, quiet enough that the idiots he called friends wouldn’t hear. 

Lucas flushed a little. “You’d want that?” He asked.

Jens smirked as he looked at him. His hand sliding up Lucas’ chest to cup his cheek. It was tender and sweet, and it made Lucas shiver. “What can I say? You’ve very persuasive” 

Lucas bit his lip, looking at him. He felt like he’d poured his little heart out to the boy and now Jens was leaving him hanging. Seemingly sensing his disappointment, Jens pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, his lips brushing Lucas’ ear. 

“I like you too, Lucas. I have done for a while now” he whispered. 

Lucas pulls back, searching the boy’s face. All he could see in Jens eyes was sincerity and hope. Lucas smiled. They kissed again, but this time it was different. It was a slow burn, Jens lips moving gently over his own, conveying a passion that excited him. Lucas wanted to explore that feeling, to see where it would lead. 

“Let’s go” he said, sliding his hand down to take a hold of Jens’ hand, tugging him away from the house. Another cheer followed them but Lucas ignored it this time, leading Jens down the road. 

They were barely out of sight of the house when Lucas pushed Jens up against a tree, eliciting a low sound of approval from the boy’s throat. Jens gripped a fistful of his hair and pulled him down into a possessive kiss, causing Lucas to moan into his mouth. He stepped back, panting lightly. Jens stared at him, eyes lidded, the tree seemed to be holding him upright. 

“Fuck Lucas” he said hoarsely. “I didn’t know you had it in you”

“I’m full of surprises” Lucas informed him with a cheeky grin, grabbing his hand again. He needed to get Jens somewhere at least semi-private. 

“How far do you live?” Jens asks

“Too far” Lucas replied, his mouth twisting. 

They turned down a street, crossing the road and cutting through the park. Lucas’ eyes lit up when he saw the playground.  “Come on” he said, shooting a grin over his shoulder at Jens. Dropping his hand as he started to sprint across the grass. 

Jens overtook him easily, heading straight for the flying fox and grabbing onto the chain, flying across the concrete with a loud whoop. Lucas laughed at him, waiting at the other end for Jens to return. He had to admire Jens control as he stopped just shy of crashing into him, leaning over to place a chaste kiss against Lucas’ mouth before jumping off the worn seat. 

The boy slinked slowly towards him and Lucas’ heart started racing at the close proximity. Standing up on the small wooden platform, he was a touch taller than Jens and took full advantage of it. He buried both his hands into Jens’ hair, tilting his head back, pulling his mouth into a hard and hungry kiss. Jens moaned and just like that the electricity was back in Lucas veins. 

The playground was deserted, in the middle of a park with no houses in clear view. Lucas leaned back slightly. Was he brave enough?

“What are you planning in that head of yours?” Jens asked, his voice husky with lust. That decided it for him.

“How to get you naked” Lucas admitted, his eyes sparkling. Jens eyes widened but then he was flushing a bit, his cheeks turning the most adorable shade of pink.

“Fuck” he groaned, dropping his forehead onto Lucas’ shoulder. “Our first time together  _ cannot _ be in public”

Lucas snorts. “Are you a secret romantic?” he smiled brightly at the boy. 

“I have my moments” Jens says, lifting his head. "I guess you just bring it out in me." He holds Lucas close, kissing him languidly as his hands slipped under the hem of Lucas’ shirt. All Lucas could do was cling to the boy's shoulders and try to keep kissing him back. 

“I’ve dreamed about this so many times” Lucas admits shyly, his voice low. 

“Oh, is that so?” Jens smiles at him with a shit-eating grin. 

“Don’t let it go to your head” Lucas chuckles, smoothing his hands down Jens chest, his fingers twitching against the soft fabric of his burgundy shirt. Jens remained still, letting him touch. Just as Lucas’ fingers undone one button on the boy’s shirt, his phone started ringing in his pocket. He fished it out, looking at Jens, cupping his cheek with one hand as he answered it.

“Hello?”

“You picked up” Kes said, his speech slurred and loud music still clearly audible in the background. He hummed, his thumb swiping along Jens bottom lip. He smiled as Jens placed a soft kiss against it. 

“What do you want?” Lucas asked impatiently. 

“Is Jens still with you?” Kes asked. “His friends are looking everywhere for him. I mean, we told them he’s probably with you but-”

“He’s here” Lucas interrupts, his fingers slipping away from Jens mouth. “We’re on our way back”

Jens gives a resigned sigh at his words. 

“Oh good-” his friend says. Lucas hangs up the phone.

“You’re incredible” he tells Jens, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“So are you” Jens whispers once they break apart. Placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“We should probably head back to the party now” Lucas smiles sadly. “Your friends are looking for you”

“Hey, don’t look so sad” Jens reaches out, smoothing one hand against his cheek. “I’m not done with you, we’ve got all the time in the world to do this stuff”

They smile at each other, leaning in for the occasional kiss, hands drifting together, as they meandered back through the darkened streets. 

“It’s beautiful” Lucas said, looking up at the display for bright colours still painting the sky. 

“Not as beautiful as you” Jens said quietly, glancing at Lucas. 

It was a magical moment, the two of them looking at each other, while the rest of the world slowly orbits around their little bubble. 

“Happy New Year” Jens smiles. 

  
_ Yeah _ , Lucas thinks. This year is definitely going to be a happy one.


End file.
